the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Djornt
Djornt is a very large country in the continent of Asoumiranz. It lies on the east coast where it juts out into the Colagic Sea. The country is bordered by Felure and Lorci to the north. To the west, it is bordered by Forumia, Saxophore, Trod, Untorr, and Nidsk. Its capital city is the industrial hub, Plastic City. It is possibly the largest country in Asoumiranz, but the people on the Island of the Fourth Wall haven't decided yet. Djornt is a very important place culturally, and is considered the birthplace of Philosophy and Biology, being home to the great philosopher Orphon, and the Academy of Nature. Provinces Inside Djornt, there are many separate provinces. While there is a country wide Government centralised in the capital, Plastic City, there are also local Governments in each province. Djonotres Djonotres was once the name of the capital of Djornt, before it was destroyed in Otherworld War III and rebuilt as Plastic City. Djonotres remains the name of the province, though. Aside from Plastic City, Djonotres also includes the many streams which run into a form the Nalgzi, and Blood Lake. Drest Drest is a province encompasses the Brown mountain and the Drest Hills. It is known for its paper mines. Drest is also the name of the large city at the foot of Brown Mountain. Drest Province stretches out to the coast and includes Papara Port, part of the Nalgzi River, and numerous small villages dotted around the area. Despite being part of Drest, the coastal people often consider themselves to have a rivalry with the hill people. The Drest Hill folk are considered a gregarious people. Ackrex The capital of this province is Zapricori. Ackrex province encompasses all of the Ackrex Marsh. The inner part of this marsh is uninhabitable to all, except for the Blumps and their grandchildren, so Ackrex is one of the least populated provinces of Djornt. There are some small riverside villages which fall into its domain, however. Great Elder Wilderness The Great Elder Wilderness is a large province. The Great Elder Ridge is contained within it, along with much of the surrounding forest, including the expansive and forbidden Grimleaf forest, and the great gap in the earth known as the Dreaded Chasm. Blood Lake can also be found here. Natural Features The Nalgzi River The Nalgzi River is a river that runs through part of Djort, originating in the Colagic Ocean. It runs through the port of Papara, and down past Plastic City, until splitting into many branches and ending in the Great Elder Wilderness. Grimleaf Forest Grimleaf Forest is a strange place with dark vegetation and terrifying creatures. Not many have wandered into this forest. There is a secret group of women known as the Grim Hags who are trying to free the Monster Unknown to Humanity. Inhabitants Land Fluffel Land Fluffels are large fluffy animals that can be found in Felure and some parts of Djornt. Humans Native Djornti humans typically have extremely pale skin, often almost looking white or grey. The most common natural hair colours are black and brown, but blonde hair also exists in the population. Common eye colours are brown, green, grey, black, and blue, but some Djorntis have a rare mutation which causes highly reflective "mirror" coloured eyes. Mulmores Mulmores are large pink or grey herbivores who roam the plains of lower Felure and upper Djornt. Forglon Forglon are an amphibious species that live mainly in swamps and marshes in Asoumiranz, such as Ackrex Marsh. Fashion Current day Djornt has two major fashion movements. Traditional Djornti is worn by most older people and young children. Some teenagers stick to the Traditional Djornti style, but many teens and young adults have adopted a style dubbed New Djornti, "Nudjo" or "Newjo". Nudjo practitioners refer to Traditional Djornti wearers as "Tradjo", but Traditional Djornti wearers reject this term. In Traditional Djornti style, men keep very short hair, or shave their heads bald. Women keep long hair and wear it down and loose. Dyeing of hair is typically frowned upon and not practised. Clothing is in a range of muted, earthy tones. Oranges, browns, reds, musty yellows, faded pinks, and greys. Clothing worn is usually simple t-shirts, with long or short sleeves, and simple shorts or pants. Women may also wear long skirts or dresses. Necklaces may be worn by either gender, and earrings are worn by some women. In Newjo, bright and vibrant colours are worn, typically blues, purples, greens, bright pinks, and bright yellows. Most Newjos dye their hair in vibrant colours as well, and use hair gel to make their hair stick up in a wide range of styles. Most male Newjos grow their hair much longer than Tradjos. Newjo started as a way to rebel against the traditional Djornti culture. Midjo refers to less fashion conscious people, who wear a mix of Tradjo and Newjo clothing. Paper Mining In Djornt, there are paper mines often found around Brown Mountain and south of The Great Elder Ridge. The largest paper mine in the world is located in Drest of Brown Mountain. Old Mother Bones Old Mother Bones is a legendary being, whose story is told to children in Djornt, Nidsk and a few other countries. On New Years Eve, she comes through the kitchen sink to fill children's Paggle Boxes with gifts. Depending on how the child behaved that year, she will give the child something good or bad. A child who is bad for three years in a row gets taken away. Crunkett Crunkett is a popular sport in Djornt and surrounding nations. History The Academy of Nature It is the largest university for biologists where the principles of evolution were first discovered. Green Moon Djornt named the green moon 'Yatari' after the God of combat. Yellow Moon Djornt named the yellow moon 'Maria' after the Goddess of love. Alsan Rights Movement Djornt finally recognised Alsan as people with full rights in the year 34,534, after 500 years of imprisonment and enslavement of their race. Year System Djornt set up a numbered year system. They convinced Felure to drop the complicated system it was using to use Djornt's system. Weeks Djornt named its six days of the week Plumsday, Poday, Glapsday, Canday, Jakday, and Prinday. Orphon Orphon (32,971-33,055) was a philosopher from Djonotres (now Plastic City), Djornt. He proved the planet was cylindrical and the planets revolve around the two suns. The Lamenti Brothers The Lamenti Brothers were two Djornti brothers who became infamous criminals after being denied from joining the Prism City orchestra. Painting Triangulism became popular in Djornt and Trod around the early 34,600's. Category:Country Category:Azoumiranz Category:Asoumiranz